twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:TagAlongPam/Archive 7
Set pictures move Just curious why you moved the set pictures for all of the movies to a Gallery type page. A user wanted me to look at something on the BD set pictures page, and for a second I couldn't find them, lol. LuckyTimothy 02:39, April 2, 2011 (UTC) : Alright... was just curious. No need to apologize, my momentary confusion over where things are located is no big deal. LuckyTimothy 20:20, April 2, 2011 (UTC) :: Indeed... I dread the therapies bills I will accrue because of this event. LuckyTimothy 02:55, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Account Hello there! I am a pretty new user here and a friend of mine wants to be here too. She has an account here and her user name is IHeartAvatars. Unfortunately, it won't let her edit her user page. Can someone fix this problem? Thank you, AvatarFreak21 The First Storybender http://i1221.photobucket.com/albums/dd470/Renatabls/aang-fnrobe-c1.gif 08:02, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Volunteer Dear TagAlongPam, I want to apologize for for inserting the false information to the Twilight Wiki. I added the extra facts to the newborns in Victoria's army to add some interesting things. She is logged in but she still can't! AvatarFreak21 The First Storybender http://i1221.photobucket.com/albums/dd470/Renatabls/aang-fnrobe-c1.gif 17:33, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Question Why do you like twilight? Chat Hi there! I just wanted to let you know that we decided your wiki would be a great place to test out a new Wikia feature: Chat! I've posted a blog post about it. Please test it out and let us know in the comments of that post what you think. Thanks! --Ohmyn0 (talk) 01:02, April 16, 2011 (UTC) I locked a gallery page Specifically Ashley Greene's page. I know we had talked about doing something like this before, but I just glanced at her page since it had recently been uploaded with an image. And I gotta believe its just gathering images for badges. Thought I'd give you a heads up. Feel free to unlock/de-protect if you want. :) LuckyTimothy 05:21, April 21, 2011 (UTC) : Lol, yeah, it might be time. LuckyTimothy 21:23, April 21, 2011 (UTC) I have an question can I be a Administrators please? Peyton hoganPeyton Hogan 03:56, April 23, 2011 (UTC) I have an question about the wiki how to use it, I'm trying to list characters and their proflie like you but i don't know how? can you tell me.Peyton Hogan 14:44, April 23, 2011 (UTC) :i mean both linking to character pages and creating an infobox (the black and red boxesPeyton Hogan 02:36, April 24, 2011 (UTC) ::if i want add a page like if create one where it a sister of james can i do that?Peyton Hogan 01:44, April 25, 2011 (UTC) about victoria how did you find out that victoria have a sister?Peyton Hogan 20:09, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Re: The new law. Hello. I have read the new law on galleries. As I'm sure you know, I had a lot of photos to galleries. And some galleries (Taylor, Kristen, Rob, Ashley, Kellan, Nikki) have way more then 200 photos in them. And I have some questions on this new law and and some suggestions and some thoughts on this law and why it may or may not be a good idea. Ok, so I would like to know how you will shorten the galleries. How will you pick which photos will be deleted? How will this affect me? Because would really like in continue how I add photos. Maybe you can have more then one gallery for a person. Because it would suck if some of the photos get deleted. Because like Ashley Greene, she has some really wonderful photos in her gallery. I don't know if you have thought about having like "Gallery: Ashley Greene two". Or even :Gallery 2: Ashley Greene". And I know you are on some other wikis and so am I. I'm on Harry Potter wiki but I hate it. The reason is because they are so serious and strict. You can't make an edit with having to ask first. And I hate that. Pirates of the Caribbean wiki is the same way. Very strict. Lots of rules and laws. And for me, it's not fun to have a ton of rules. And that's one of the things a love about Twilight wiki. There are not a lot of rules and laws. It's fun to be on. It's not strict and not that serious. And my point is, maybe with this gallery law, the wiki will turn into Harry Potter wiki. Boring. And have a rep has being strict. I'm on lots of other wikis, so if it's not a strict wiki, I'll most likely be on the wiki more then I will a strict one. And because wiki users talk, I know that Twilight wiki has a rep for being one of the best and most fun. I would really hate for this new law to get Twilight wiki a rep for turning into a boring wiki. I, for one, think this law is unnecessary. I know Robert Pattinson, for example, has lots of photos. But he is very popaular. But I don't really see why having lots of photos in a gallery is a problem. I really don't. Maybe it's just me. All this is just my opinion. But I would like you to think about the more then one gallery idea. It's just a thought, but I've thinking about it for a long time. So if you can just think about what I said and consider my idea, it would mean a lot to me. Thanks for reading my very long and most likely boring and dumb message. Team-Jacob Girl "I'm betting on Alice" 19:25, April 27, 2011 (UTC) That's how it works. While you build the wiki, there's much freedom. When the wiki is mature, the freedom goes out of the window. Anon. Thank you for being so nice. Not a lot of people would do that. I have been thinking, and on The Vampire Diaries wiki, they have this really good idea for having photos for an actors. Thay have slide shows not galleries. I wonder if maybe that would help. To have slide shows in the galleries of the actor. There could be like 100 photos in a slide show and there could be more then one slide show. I don't know if that would look dumb or trashy or something. It's a thought. Team-Jacob Girl "I'm betting on Alice" 14:19, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Photos Hey Pam. Do we have any restrictions on the photos that we have on the Wiki? I'm sorry, it's just making me curious :)!! -TheLunarEclipse :My lord I HATE the new editing thing. Anyway, that does answer my question a little. What I was trying to get across (which was not in my question at all :P) is if there is certain criteria that we limit to a person uploading pictures. Do we keep it to the people and places that have things to do with the Twilight Saga, or do we allow pretty much any image to be uploaded. Thanks!! -TheLunarEclispe ::Oh, and also, EdwardCu11enRocks left a comment on my talk page about having a certain person's comments be deleted on their talk page. Are we allowed to do that if the person finds these comments offensive or annoying?? -TheLunar :::Thanks. There is a page where you can see things like if images aren't being used. Its under -TheLunar Warning As you can see, we've been asaulted by a troll who doesn't know when to quit. I've blocked him and tried to revert some of his edits but I nolonger recall hot to revert renamed pages to their original names. Sorry I couldnt be more helpful. >.> (talk) 23:28, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Eclipse film categories The categories on the Eclipse movie page are out of sync with the other movie categories. Thanx. RE Oh, thank you for deleting it! I accidentaly forgot to log out of my other account, as I have different accounts for many different wikis so I can fit into the community a bit better. Thank you a lot! Green Fairy 19:18, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Vampire Hub! Hey Pam! My name is Kate, and I work for Wikia! I wanted to let you know about a "vampire project" I've been interested in. I would like to create a footer for major Vampire Wikis like True Blood, Buffy, Twilight, Vampire Diaries (and others) that all the vampire wikis can place at the bottom of the mainpage to create a sort of "vampire community." The footer would just have links to all the vampire wikis in one convenient location. I've ran it by the admin on Vampires Wiki: http://vampires.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page and he seems interested in the idea. I'll be talking to admins for the above wikis and I would love it if you guys were up for it. I would just create a simple template for the footer and give you the code if you like (or I can place it on the page also). I got the idea from the Anime/Manga community who utilizes for all their wikis and it works really well for them. The superhero/comics wikis do it as well. Let me know if you're interested or if you have any questions! Kate.moon 23:35, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I spoke with the admins and they're all really interested. I'm still waiting to hear back from a few but here is the footer: I'll place it at the bottom of the mainpage :) Kate.moon 00:15, May 28, 2011 (UTC) User Rights access Just noticed -- or maybe its been there for a while -- but I can change people's user rights. Did you do something or is it something just now given to admins by the Wiki staff? Just curious... LuckyTimothy 17:56, May 19, 2011 (UTC) : Hmmm.... odd. I don't have the same access on another wiki I'm an admin on. So what to do with my newfound power... surely demoting people and installing myself as a bureaucrat would be a blatant misuse of my power. ;) LuckyTimothy 04:13, May 20, 2011 (UTC) :: Good to know. Well, after a little looking around I can't take away rights, just give them. Shucks... :( LuckyTimothy 23:37, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Admin? Hello, I was wondering if I could be a administrator? Also, Would you like to be friends? Bells.Cullen 01:28, May 22, 2011 (UTC)BellsCullen Great. & It's okay :D Bells.Cullen 00:10, May 23, 2011 (UTC)BellsCullen Navigation Menu Hey Pam! I'm Kate from Wikia. We're trying a video test out so we're adding Videos to the Navigation Menu and putting Top Ten under Community. We'd appreciate it if Twilight Wiki would help us out and keep it that way :) Thanks a lot! Kate.moon 20:25, May 23, 2011 (UTC) A gallery Hello. There is gallery called "Gallery:Kristen Stewart, Robert Pattinson, and Taylor Lautner" and it was just made by user EdwardJacobBella. I was just wondering if it's the real deal. I don't want to add 10 photos and then the gallery is deleted. Thanks. Team-Jacob Girl "I'm betting on Alice" 23:26, May 29, 2011 (UTC) I made a new signature.... and I failed. Was wondering if I could get some coding assistance with my signature? I copied some code from someone else and input my name, along with a new font and color. It works fine for here because the hyperlinks lead to my user and talk pages. But if I use the signature on another wiki, it will still lead back to the Twilight wiki. I just want it so that it will lead to each Wiki's individual user and talk page like my old one did: Old LuckyTimothy New LuckyTimothy See my dilemma? LuckyTimothy 01:10, May 30, 2011 (UTC) : Well, the first part works to my user page, but the second link doesn't work to my talk page, lol. Regardless, I really appreciate your help. I will mess around with it so the two parts both link. I'll figure it out eventually. Thanks again, Pam, you're awesome.... I don't care what Kmanwing says. :p LuckyTimothy 03:23, May 30, 2011 (UTC) :: I was wrong, it works. For some reason it took some time to take effect. Thanks again. LuckyTimothy 03:30, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Re: A gallery Ok. I would hate to have added photos to it then they would be deleted. Thank you for messaging me back. Team-Jacob Girl "I'm betting on Alice" 23:15, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Friends? Hi Im Mrs.Volterra 20:11, June 1, 2011 (UTC). Ive heard u are a good admin. Wanna be friends?﻿ Guide Hey Pam! By any chance, do you happen to have a copy of the Guide for the Twilight Saga? If you do, could you help me to create the pages for those who were introduced in that book. If you can't, I'll either get someone else to do it, or I will just get rid of the links. Anyway, have a good day! -TheLunar :Oh well, that's cool :)! I'll ask with someone else (edges over to Kmanwing) anyway, I feel stupid because I already deleted some of the redlinks. Give me a sec, and I'll get them back (never thought I'd be saying that...) ::Haha okay :) Thanks for your help! Se ya later! -TheLunar Help! I need some help, please. Well, I think I need help. Okay, so here is the story;When I got on today the first thing I did waslook at my messages. And my sidebar-badge-thing said I had 56 out of 60 days left to get the Dedicated For Two Months (contribute to the wiki every day for 60 day) badge and today when I uploaded a photo for my profile and then got back on to my profile to post it, I seen that the counter had reset so it said i only had 1 day out of 60!! But I know, I really really know that I had 56 day out of 60 days when I first got on today. I just know I did. I have got on every day for the last 56 days because I really really want this badge. But now, it says that I don't have any days! :'( So I guess what I'm saying is, is there any way you can fix it? I'm assuming that because you are an administrator, you can see how many when I get on. Just so you can make sure I not lying. Because I'm not. Really. Thank you for reading my message. Team-Jacob Girl "I'm betting on Alice" 00:33, June 11, 2011 (UTC) : Happened to see this and decided to answer. Since this badge -- the only I care about being the 365 day straight -- is something I know about. LuckyTimothy 01:39, June 11, 2011 (UTC) :: Happy to help. Normally I never butt in on people's talk pages, but I felt I had some expertise with this -- or too much time on my hand with this badge, lol. LuckyTimothy 16:07, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Re:Help! Thank you for replying to my message. It's really to bad you cannot change badges. I'm sure it would come in handy a lot. Again, thank you for your help. Team-Jacob Girl "I'm betting on Alice" 00:13, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Krashley, why? Re, categories, this character has already been warned - seems not to heed, though. If you want to check, make sure to control his/her talk page history, considering the tone (s)he's assumed. 11:40, June 15, 2011 (UTC) It's not necessarily clear when an (admittedly self-reported) 11-years old does something for not knowing better or for just for the hell of it. Though, the "interference" of an IP may point to this Krashley behaving for the hell of it. Thanks anyway. 05:32, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Hi! I used to visit this wiki 2 years ago but now I'm glad to see that it has improved a lot. Thank you=) Hisana456 07:49, June 20, 2011 (UTC)Hisana456. Bella/Edward Gallery It seems that categories added to the gallery of Bella Swan and Edward Cullen are not saved with the page, so that it remains uncategorized. Edits show in the history, though. Since this may require a rechnical expertise more properly attributed to the staff than to admins, could you please forward the problem to the proper department? Thanks! 06:49, June 24, 2011 (UTC) : I apologize for bothering you again about this, but categories still do not show on the gallery, and I notice you deleted a bunch of them. At least not for me - so much so that I thought it may be a problem of my browser, but it behaves this way both on IE and on Firefox, both the latest release. Other pages seem OK. Best. 12:00, June 24, 2011 (UTC) :: Thank you very much. 04:34, June 25, 2011 (UTC) 79.12.128.200 Hey Pam. That IP was removing important content from the articles and reverting my edits that put the info he removed back. Well, he told me he wasn't afraid of banning, so I banned him for a month. Just thought I told you what went on so you would know :)! See ya! -TheLunar P.S: Oh, and after I reverted his edits that removed the information, I left a message on his talk page asking him to stop removing the content, and he had the nerve to say that I needed to bring it up with you. : On a point, Lunar Eclipse was correct - my answer to her/him was less than polite. 04:39, June 28, 2011 (UTC) ::I'll take the chance to point out that there's still an Etymology section for the following pages: Rosalie Hale, Edward Cullen, Bella Swan, Jacob Black. All of them have a reference to SMeyer choice of the name, therefore an edit rather than removal is necessary. ::The pages: Emmett Cullen, Bree Tanner, Leah Clearwater, Carlisle Cullen, Victoria, Esme Cullen show no such reference, therefore a removal is recommended. ::All these pages are protected; since I'm not going to establish an autoconfirmed account, and considering this recent scuffle with Lunar Eclipse, may I entrust you to take care of the cleaning up? ::I notice that the surname Sutherland has been added and then removed to Victoria's character page. May I inquire what the latest information is on the matter? ::Thank you! 08:02, June 28, 2011 (UTC) ::I thank you. 11:38, June 28, 2011 (UTC) :I'm sorry! I had a quick look, and I didn't see anything about it, but I must not have been looking hard enough! I'm sorry for the misunderstanding on my part!! -TheLunar Thought I was blocked for a second Surely my sarcasm hadn't made people mad, lol. I saw a message in my e-mail account about an edit to my talk page and the summary was "Block." :p LuckyTimothy 19:11, June 29, 2011 (UTC) About Jennifer's mother and other stubs. I didn't react immediately to your comment about the shortness of "Jennifer's mother"'s stub, with which I happen to agree, but it got me thinking: there's a good number of secondary (? quaternary!) characters with at most a stub of a sentence or so and the skimpiest of infoboxes. I don't see how you could remove Joham's "breeders" (for want of a more dignified word), without removing them all, which would be allright for the lesser members of the newborn army, but perhaps less so for a few staff members of Forks High School. Certainly, you could append a list of said characters to an appropriate page (Newborn Army, Forks High School, Joham, etc...) but you haven't got the time to do the project, I haven't got the enthusiasm (besides, it would be best for me to register, which I am not willing to), LuckyTimothy possibly neither, and CharmedJay has his own way of doing things. As per the other contributors, it does not look like there's any up to the job - I'm therefore unfortunately in favor to leave the situation as it is. 20:38, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Wish I could help you better, but there's reason why I won't register. Thanks! :) 05:37, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Re:PitfulRevenge3 He could come back by making another account, he was banned from the Narutopedia too, but just created another account by the same with a different number. But thank you for blocking him.--'NinjaSheik' 17:51, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Twilight editor Hi Pam I just thought I should tell you: There's this user User:Zuik he has edited the Twilight (novel) page and you should see what it looks like he put in insulting info and pics with swearing too stop him please or else he might reck the whole wiki! Teamcullen 13:32, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Page Titles Hey Pam! I was looking through the wiki, and I saw that most of the page titles only have the first word capitalized. Is it supposed to be that way, or do we want to capitalize all of the words unless they are words like "of, and, or" and that? -TheLunar :Thanks Pam! I'm sorry, I've just seen it differently every year on Wikia! Thanks :)! -TheLunar Fictional accuracy of London sewers. Actually, IP is right: no sewers existed in London during CCullen first life; you can hardly label SMeyer's vampires as undead. Sewers were created in London under Queen Victoria because the city became too big to rely on the Thames alone to get rid of the sewage - and the city became a lot cleaner for that (not that you could notice, since there were a hundred times more people in London in Victorian times than in Elizabethian times). Furthermore, it's the kind of game that Ngebendi liked to play with regard to Twilight's biology - I'll side with both of them. 19:39, July 10, 2011 (UTC) : Except for the fact that the fan loves to nitpick, you're right. 07:05, July 11, 2011 (UTC) : Since LT got into a little entanglement with an IP, and I felt I sided with the IP, please let me know what you think of the current treatment of them in the London page. I've also left a note to LT's talk page. 17:43, July 11, 2011 (UTC) :: Meh, I won't put up a fight if it's reverted. I kind of thought that the IP was taking a jab at SMeyer for taking historical liberties, this way the next one won't. Thanks! :) 05:37, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Quizzes Hi Pam! Listen I was chatting to two other users yesterday and we came up with the impressions about quizzes on the wiki. But I'm confused I didn't know who to ask so I'm wondering should I ask you or should ask Wikia staff because I just think that quizzes will be cool. Not to say you have to put it on this wiki but maybe trivias and things like "Which Twilight Saga character are you?", you know? Quizzes that have to do with this wiki. But it's a cool idea for me. If you'd like you can ask people what do they tink about quizzes. Thanks! TeamCullen Bored ~~sorry i was bored and trying to get badges and thats the only way i know how to get them (Bold things & add pictures)~~ Yeah sure whatever-_- TialuvsTwilight 03:38, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Help Hello! You've helped me before, so I was hoping you could help now: I was browsing around and apparently, someone hacked one of my accounts (I have many) and wrote a lot of obsured and mean comments and everything here! I was hoping every comment and contribution here made by the hacker could be deleted. I don't know how anyone would do that, it's just so mean! It's almost as though they had something mean to say but didn't want to say it with their own account to ruin their reputation. Granted, that's probably not true, it was probably something to do with a virus or trackers or something. The accounts name that was hacked is User:Leafbreeze. I can supply any kind of proof you want to prove it's mine and I'm not just trying to be mean to the person using it, just let me know what I can do. I don't know how many comments the hacker made, but if there's something I can do to help so it doesn't take so long. I really appreciate your help! I told my Mum about it and she said I needed to talk to you immediatly, so that's what I did. Again, let me know if there's some sort of proof you need.Thank you! Green Fairy I'm sure it's my account, it has the same name and same avatar. What I did was I found one comment, then searched my own username in the search box and it came up with several comments on blogs and pages. I clicked on one and it had something to do with movie awards because the comments said that they "hoped Vampires Suck would win" and then after they said some things which I found mean and I didn't want people to think that I actually thought that. It said it was posted on 11 January, and any comments later than the 17th was deffinatly not on my computer because I wasn't even home for that week. I saw more than two comments that the person did when I searched it, but, then again, maybe the searching thing was wrong...? I'm not fully sure how it works. Thank you for believing me (I take it you did), I was worried you wouldn't. If you like, I can find the comment I was talking about and can give you a link. I checked the search thing again and apparently it was just the same comment result listed seven times so I had thought it was more than two. Yes, I'm still a bit concerned. I'm not much of a Twilight fan, but my sister said people here would want wallpaper so I came and thought I could maybe make some new friends and they'd help spread the word. The comment on the Razzies blog is the one that worried me most, because I don't want any of my friends from my other wiki to see it because I think some of them may come around here. I just think everything would be better if the two comments were deleted, who knows who left them there. I know you're really busy, being an administrator, so I would delete them to save the trouble but I don't think regular users can...I saw some "undo" buttons if you check history, but I don't think that does anything. I'm sorry to bother you about this! But I thought you were nice and an administrator, so you would be the best to ask. :-) I am relieved to find out it was only two comments, though it looked like several when I did an advanced search to see what else the person had done who got into my account. Thank you for kindness, Green Fairy (I'm sorry I forgot to log in last time!) RE: Holding down the fort Alright, will do. Have fun on your vacation. Don't worry, me and the other Twilight editors will have the place just like you left it when you get back. We won't throw any type of party. Nope... none at all. You can trust us. ;) LuckyTimothy 02:04, July 23, 2011 (UTC) RE (sorry for the late reply. I've been taking a break) Thank you! I appreciate it very much. Green Fairy 15:36, August 5, 2011 (UTC) A Page There is this totally crazy pages that needs to be deleted. Why Eward Saved Chocolate. Totally crazy. And this one Jacob Black vs. Sirius Black. Team-Jacob Girl "I'm betting on Alice" 23:57, August 8, 2011 (UTC) : Marked 'em as for deletion - the author may perhaps be blocked for a while. And welcome back! 00:12, August 9, 2011 (UTC) :: Clichéic, but this place is not the same without its main admin... 10:16, August 9, 2011 (UTC) ::: :::Clicking tongue::: It wan't intended that way. 20:37, August 9, 2011 (UTC) So you're back Welcome back. I hope your vacation was relaxing. I actually wasn't really on much more than you during your vacation. I was asked to come back home for two weeks to help my parents with some things and the only computer I had access to was a dinosaur with Internet Explorer. :p LuckyTimothy 20:10, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Twilight Artists I noticed that there is a page for Muse, and I was wondering why if other Twilight Saga artist pages would work on this wiki? It would be awesome if I could add pages for Blue Foundation, Sia, and Florence + The Machine. TeamTaycob 01:28, August 14, 2011 (UTC) RE: Opinion Hmmmm... I like the idea of a family page for each one (Black, Clearwater, Uley, etc.) over one page of Guide characters. Yeah, I'm not a fan of all those stub pages -- even more for my small contribution to it, lol. I say still keep the Quileute template page, but like I said do a page for each family. What is this life outside of Twilight that you speak of? ;) LuckyTimothy 20:55, August 19, 2011 (UTC) : Well, if you need any help -- I doubt you will -- I am here to offer my meager services. This "outdoors" probably wouldn't agree with my pale Irish skin. LuckyTimothy 03:40, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Welcome hi thanks again for welcoming me! i'm new to this so hope you can help me. THANKS 02:56, August 20, 2011 (UTC)Visamaire Bitalac ¤(_¸.✭☆´¯) ¤ Vis ¤(_¸.✭☆´¯) ¤ Re: Blogs. Thanks. 14:42, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Wish I could shift to something more serious than the Twilight Saga. I certainly do not know what to make of the tagging for deletion of "Renée Dwyer" and "Carlisle Cullen" by Cullen's are Hot and her/his creation of this JessaBella-whatever page. Could unmark RDwyer, but could only mark the JessaBella page for deletion and leave CCullen alone. For once, I almost regret leaving the adminship behind. Best, 10:49, August 26, 2011 (UTC) : Almost fell for it, since I had half an idea to start a project on the italian wiki, but luckily the staff member I interacted with (can't really say emailed/talked to) said there's generally no way for staff to verify the identity of people requesting the reactivation of an account. I certainly could create a new one, but once left behind, certain things are best left alone. : The issues with C-Jay still stand (he certainly knows his saga but I still think he's not enough of a team player to be an admin), and is an admin allowed to bark at people the way I have done with EdwardJacobBella and Cullen'sAreHot as an unregistered editor? It's best this way, believe me. 22:10, August 26, 2011 (UTC) :This reminds me, what about the etymology section of Rosalie Hale, Edward Cullen, Bella Swan, Jacob Black, Emmett Cullen, Bree Tanner, Leah Clearwater, Carlisle Cullen, Victoria, Esme Cullen? Apparently they haven't yet been processed properly - and it requires an admin for them. Thanks! 10:20, August 27, 2011 (UTC) ::It goes without saying, that I thank you. 16:14, August 27, 2011 (UTC) : Seems we are being inundated with spam bots. Don't know if you've noticed or not, but I thought I'd bring it to your attention. They mostly seem to be spamming with nonsensical comments, but a few are actually making edits and removing chunks of the article to leave a comment. I've blocked the latter, but I've left the comments for the time being. LuckyTimothy 02:41, August 29, 2011 (UTC) : It looks like an automated system - doubt very much that blocking a number of IPs will help any. If I can put in my half a cent, I'd contact somebody in the staff for help. 06:30, August 29, 2011 (UTC) :: That should teach me to shut up. Doubt it will, though. 16:34, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Privileges. The editing privileges on this wiki appear to be about as tricky as they get. One of your admins overreacts in almost every action he takes as such, another has dropped the whole thing as if it was radioactive, and your last two rollback awardees have practically stopped editing. And the only people who ask for an adminship are newcomers who appear to be junior high school students or so - which certainly gives the term "innocent" a new meaning. 08:01, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Call for help Do u fancy coming and making some pages and templates and helping me on my charmed wiki clearley i have no idea how to CharmeRuler 21:36, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Hiyya will u help me on my page charmed coz i have no idea so could u help me by making me sone templlates pages21:38, August 31, 2011 (UTC)21:38, August 31, 2011 (UTC)21:38, August 31, 2011 (UTC)~ Deleting a page Hi. I found a page that needs to be deleted, Edward Cullen Rocks. Team-Jacob Girl "I'm betting on Alice" 23:23, August 31, 2011 (UTC)